PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (CELL AND TISSUE IMAGING) The Cell & Tissue Imaging (CTI) Shared Resource (SR), previously called the Morphology Core, was established as an institutional core at U-M in 1978, approved by the NCI in 1991, and became a University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) facility in 1995. The CTI SR is a centralized, shared instrumentation resource with advanced microscopy and imaging technologies that are vital to studying cell and tissue morphology and ultrastructure. As such, the facility provides a cost-effective solution for UMCCC researchers to utilize state-of-the-art imaging instrumentation. In addition to offering instrument time, the CTI SR offers routine electron microscopy sample processing, sectioning, staining, and analysis. The availability of highly trained personnel with years of expertise is a distinct advantage to UMCCC members, as is the discount provided by UMCCC. The facility emphasizes training to ensure that all users operate the advanced equipment properly.